evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Prudence Thorne
Full Name: Prudence Isabella Thorne Alias(es): Pru (Father), Isa (Schoolmates)' ' Gender: Female Age: 14 Date of Birth: April 4th, 1788 Marital Status: SINGLE!! GOODNESS! It's not like this is the 1700s!! Current Location: Washington DC Occupation: Legally enforced schooling at private boarding school Affiliations: None Powers: Main -'' [http://evolutionactivated.wikia.com/wiki/Florakinesis '''Florakinesis'] Secondary -'' [http://evolutionactivated.wikia.com/wiki/Chronokinesis '''Root Speed'] Personality The most adaptable of the children of Sebastian Thorne, Prudence had a youth's flexible mind for change, fascination with technology, adventures, and an extensive interest in using her powers which she has had since birth. Growing up under her father's careful eye, she became quite curious ("Father, why does this work when you remove these parts, but not these..."), as well as a well mannered young lady (though she hated the rules of proper English she was instructed in). Pru was also the quietest, taken to solitary time more then the others. Collecting the seeds from the plants she was allowed to grow, she worked at learning everything she could about them and became ever more fascinated in how plants took power in the world. She loved the sound of the bass cello (even though she started playing it from a very tall stool) playing with her family in the magic of music and delighted in growing up looking at her older siblings with wishful thoughts and not a bit of hero-worship as most kids do. Prudence truly blossomed when brought forward to the modern realm however, more so then many of her siblings. It might be shown best in her musical instruments which went under major signs of change. Her Old Bass and it's case became practice only and her New Bass Cello rapidly became her favorite. Few in the family wished to follow her lead, though they found it made her happy. She had a healthy interest in how things worked, finding solitude with the inanimate and her plants far more interesting then playing with other kids her age. However, she picked up their way of speaking rapidly (self-defense; you could get in real pain fast standing out in middle school as children were far crueler then adults) and with the freedom from many rules she had been brought up under, she rapidly adapted to the modern world during her first few months, diving headlong into the ways of the modern world. Seeing the young teen in neo-victorian apron, ipod clipped into her ears, humming old tunes rarely heard even by the classical music teacher, working elbow deep in the small vegetable space she had access to in the new school was enough to show anyone this child was more then just unusual. Letting her work in the school garden had great results and the adults saw in her a future botanist of great skill so she got more then a few freedoms other children did not. Which did not increase her popularity which suited her well; eavesdropping was all she needed in the Library or in class to follow what was going on and pick up how different the world had become. And because of the freedoms women had in this time compared to hers she could take the shop classes, learn how to wire a plug, and take engineering classes as well as the "lady-like" classes so many girls stuck too. And maybe the nastier edge of her new peers has rubbed off on her; she can have a sharp tongue as well as quick temper with those who push her too far, as if she was under some hidden pressure others can not see. She has a hidden edge of her own unseen by her family which she keeps sharp. For she knows the real danger, but is handicapped by both her age and her skills. She can not join the family yet in the great mission, but sit on the sidelines and watch, hoping that the task does no fall entirely on her shoulders instead by herself. For that would mean her family was crippled or killed and so with that little bit of insight one might see her fanatical study and work to improve her skills in a very new and different light. If it falls to her, a more direct and deadly approach may be needed and she is determined to be ready and willing to do what it takes. Pru may only be fourteen, but that doesn't make her any less dedicated to changing the world. Family Family Relations: [http://www.heroestherpg.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=pbt&thread=19777&page=1 Sebastian Charles Thorne], 62, Emphatic Imprinting & Persuasion Eleanor Anne Thorne, 43, Ide Catherine Canby, 23, Hypnokinesis with Dream Manipulation Benjamin Caleb Thorne, 22, Lawrence Gabriel Thorne, 20, Terrakinesis [http://heroestherpg.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=pbt&action=display&thread=20383 Liberty Beatrice Thorne], 19, Ability Replication & Suppression Other Significant People: Jimmy Roos, 14, Schoolmate, Fellow Steampunk fancier, secret admirer, best at [http://i1169.photobucket.com/albums/r508/shava4/pru/exp/7_zps01ccf5a6.jpg electronics] in the group Jasmine DeVillain, 14, Roommate, same classes, partner in crime, clothing designer hopeful Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)